Pennel High
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.
1. Characters

Hi everyone. Again. Yes, I know, another fanfic from me? _Sigh…_

Well, yes. Another fanfic from me. Actually, I'll be deleting the fics that I just can't seem to keep up _cough_ That 70s Show _cough._

This fanfic has takes place in modern time in a high school.

Two romances bloom…Romeo & Juliet

And Lawrence and Rose..

Yes, Friar Lawrence is a teenager in this fic.

Actually a lot of changes have been made.

But first, the character list! (Mind you, these are just main characters)

**Romeo Montague (Senior)** – Rebel, loner type. Works on cars/bikes. Still in love with Rose after their break up, but his heart changes once Juliet comes into the picture.

**Juliet Capulet (Junior)** – Very sheltered and protected by her parents. She wishes to be free to be her own person, but can't seem to make it happen until Romeo comes around.

**Lawrence Malone (Senior)** – (Friar Lacrence) The peacemaker in his home of an alcoholic trophy mom and workaholic dad. He's always by Romeo's side and is a family friend to Juliet.

**Rose Morrison** (**Junior)** – Although she wants to let go of Romeo, she can't seem to due to him being her first love and sexual experience. Though, the more she talks with Lawrence, the more Romeo fades from her mind.

**Parker (Senior)**– (Paris) A cocky jock who wants to date Juliet.

**Tyee** (**Senior)** – Juliet's cousin who refuses to allow her to date Romeo.

**Ben (Junior) **– (Benvolio) A best friend of Romeo and Lawrence, Ben supplies comic relief with his crazy stunt ideas.

**Marcus (Senior)**– (Marcutio) The fourth in Romeo's pack of friends, while Ben goes about stunts, Marcus is usually the one suffering or trying to pull him out.

**Natalie (Junior) **– (Nurse) Juliet's best friend who has a crush on Parker. Natalie suffers from being different from the other kids, causing her inability to tell Parker that she likes him.

**Mertle (Freshman)** – An out of place child who continuously follows Lawrence and acts as though they are together.

**Macy (Junior)** - Lawrence's most recent girlfriend, whom does nothing to help the situations of the school. She is, to put it blankly, a gossipy bitch. Also, step sister to Natalie.

**Felipe (Sophomore)** - Rose's younger brother.


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except original characters or original ideas. **

"Rose?"

A head of silky black hair turned to show piercing blue eyes. Rose Morrison had tears running down her cheeks. She and her long time boyfriend of 8 months had just split up for good and the beauty was taking the ending harsher than she thought she would.

Without wiping her tears away, Rose tried to smile. "Hi Felipe."

As a younger, male version of his older sister, Felipe sat down next to Rose. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed, finally wiping away her stray tears. "I just…I didn't know it was going to happen so soon."

Felipe half smiled. "I think we were all expecting it though."

Rose nodded. "I was too..." She allowed her voice to trail as she bit her bottom lip, fighting off tears. "He never let me be who I wanted to be. I could only be a Montague; never anything other than that. I couldn't take it. I was secluded from the others."

"Do you still love him?"

Rose looked at her brother, blue meeting blue. "Yes. But I can't hang on anymore. He's better off without me."

"And you're better off without him." Felipe smiled, he reached over and brought his sister into a hug. Unlike most siblings, the Morrison children understood each other. They had to since their parents were never around to take interest.

"Come on, kid." Felipe helped Rose off the patch of grass she had ran to after her final break up with Romeo. "Lunch is almost over."

High school was not a safe place for a broken heart. Everywhere she turned people seemed to be staring into her teary eyes, causing Rose to feel insecure. She hadn't wanted her relationship with Romeo to end. But it was a must in order for her to move on. And by moving on she meant getting away from the gang. It wasn't exactly a gang in the matter of guns and killings, but more on the lines of…once a Montague always a Montague. And Rose wasn't willing to be tied down. So she had to let go. She was being driven crazy with remembering who she was allowed to talk to and who she wasn't. The school had 1,500 kids, half of which she wasn't allowed to talk to.

Felipe pushed his sister through the busy halls of Pennel High. The crowds must have grown larger since the break up of Rose and Romeo. Students kept trying to get to Rose, trying to hear what she'd have to say. But Felipe wasn't letting them near her. Though he was younger than Rose, he was physically bigger and more than able to keep her shielded from the terrorizing gossips of high school life.

"Get back! C'mon guys, let 'er through!" Felipe hollered, keeping back nosy teenagers. "Keep ba-"

Felipe's sudden cut off became Rose's reason to look up. The halls had split like the parting of the red ocean. Only three people stood in the middle: Rose and Felipe side by side at one end and Romeo at the other. Rose locked her blue eyes on Romeo's brown pair. So this was what it was going to be like. The famous couple, who were inseparable, was going to be the reason for Pennel High's world to stop? They would be the new talk amongst the student? They were going to be the new gossip column in the school newspaper?

Rose held her books tighter to her chest in an attempt to resist from shaking. She loved him. She couldn't help but love him; he was always so sweet and understanding. They had so many romantic memories of candle lit dinners and long walks into the dark night sky. They had kisses in the rain and snow ball fights in winter. Poems had been written and songs had been song.

But now it was over. There was no more of Romeo's love for Rose.

Quickly, she turned around and headed the other way, Felipe followed close behind. Rose quickened her steps as she heard Romeo's call of "Rose wait!" And soon he was right behind her and Felipe.

"Rose, c'mon. Wait for two seconds."

She sighed, "Why? Romeo you knew this was going to happen, why are you trying to fix it now?"

He jumped in front of her, stopping her with those brown eyes. "Because I care about us. I still love you, Rose. I don't want to let go."

Were those tears in his eyes? He took her hand in his and held it softly, stroking it with his thumb. "Please," Romeo pleaded. "Give me another chance."

Her heart was breaking all over again; she wanted to take him back. She wanted to forget everything that had happened, the last two months of hardly talking and the large fights they'd been having. But she couldn't, his words still stung. And she couldn't hang on anymore.

"I'm sorry Romeo," Rose gently pulled her hand away. "It's over."

His face dropped. He was speechless. She was gone.


End file.
